Engaño con una verdad
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Cuando eres engañado duele, pero ¿Que tal ser engañado con algo verdadero?/ ¡FELICIDADES ARE-CHAN!


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Lágrimas. Estúpidas lágrimas que demuestran lo tonta y manipulable que soy… Todas me lo dijeron, me quisieron hacer entrar en la cabeza que él solo me tomaba a juego, que era por diversión o simplemente para ilusionarme y luego poder destrozarme en pedazos. Pensar que aún no me ha confirmado ninguna de mis sospechas ya creo que estar en términos de vida o muerte. Sin duda pesqué una depresión de causa estúpida ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? Si terminamos o no algo que nunca fue ni siquiera evidente ¿Es el fin del mundo? ¡Para nada! Hay personas con muchos problemas que superan por toneladas el peso que yo cargo sobre mis hombros y aún así sonríen con la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad. Gente con grandes problemas de cualquier tipo o enfermedades muy graves, ¡que igual ríen! Eso no es hipocresía. No confundan, ellos esbozan risas para calmar la ansiedad que hay entre sus propios familiares y amigos. Para calmar las cosas, y para calmarse ellos. Eso es tener valor de encarar tu situación y poder resolverla, y de no ser posible la solución aprenden a vivir con ello. Pero logran superarlo, y yo eh aquí soltando lágrimas sin motivos sólidos. Envidio el valor que ellos tienen y a mí me falta.<p>

— ¡Alice!...— escuché mi nombre volar por los aires. Me pregunté quién podría estarme llamando en horario de clases, creo que para aclarar sería buena idea mencionar que yo no entré a la materia correspondiente. Perfecto… ahora tengo una inasistencia. Una joven de cabellos azulados corrió hacia mí brincando las escaleras de dos en dos. La verdad no era de extrañarse, sobre todo con su fortaleza física. — ¿Estás bien? Digo… es que creí que estarías realmente triste…— Le sonreí intentando no dejar escapar más líquido de mis ojos, suficiente había llorado en la última hora como para seguir con el mismo plan. Esta chica tan animada y amable, claro, mientras no la enojes, es Runo. Mi mejor amiga desde hace ya años y la que me aconseja y defiende en todo momento. Cuando necesito estar con alguien siempre aparece, incluso cuando no necesito nada, igualmente está allí para asegurarse.

—Estoy mejor que hace rato… no tienes de que preocuparte…— Era muy evidente mi mentira, mis ojos enrojecidos al igual que mi nariz no ayudaba mucho. Aún así me parecía mejor mentir piadosamente que decir la aburrida y visible verdad. Desde la muerte de mis padres Runo a esta más preocupada por mí, casi que la veo como una hermana mayor, y por más que quiera guardarme las cosas para mí misma me resulta imposible ante su mirada de súplica. Incluso cuando no quiero preocuparla.

Ella me miró arqueado la ceja. Entendía la indirecta de no querer profundizar en el asunto, así que decidió hacerse la despistada. Lo que pides, recibes. Lanzó sus verdosos orbes al cielo mientras seguía los trazos aéreos de algunas gaviotas que se atrevieron a aventurarse a la ciudad alejándose del mar. A pesar que estábamos a una muy considerable distancia de la playa podía oler la sal del agua de mar. Era agradable, al menos a mi parecer. Escuché un suspiro de mi amiga a la cual dirigí mi mirada ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

— Se que no es buen momento pero… ¿Irás al baile?— En verdad no me hacía bien pensar en eso, pero no por culpa de un chico iba a aguar la diversión del fin de curso ¿Verdad? Reí levemente y levanté mi pulgar dando por hecho eso, aunque ya no tuviera ningún interés especial en aquel evento.

— Con o sin él tengo pensado ir, no gasté el salario por ayudar en tu restaurante para comprarme un vestido que ni siquiera me probaré— Añadí un argumento que ella pudiera creerme. No me apetecía ir a una fiesta con un vestido escotado como el que había comprado para lucirle a alguien en especial, solo atraería miradas de los chicos cuando deseaba que los hombres o al menos en su mayoría se esfumaran de la tierra.

— ¡Chicas…— gritó una tercera voz que bien conocía. Runo se levantó alzando una de sus manos en modo de saludo a distancia — voy a matarlas! ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarme en clase de deporte?—

Al parecer un escalofrío tétrico recorrió Runo, si no estoy mal recordando tenía que darle el almuerzo a Dan. Su novio. Realmente les envidio la sencillez con la que tienen su relación, quizás discuten pero nunca de gravedad o al menos no para separarse considerablemente.

— Oye Mira… ¿Sabes si Dan sigue en el campo de futbol?— Runo estaba nerviosa.

— Me pareció verlo hablar con Shun… pero no me fijé si salieron o siguieron platicando. No se veían nada felices— Tremendo puñetazo a mi inocente estómago. Creo que a veces nuestra querida amiga de cabellos tan anaranjados como los míos puede soltar cosas indebidas, o en un mal momento. ¿Acaso todos los temas deben dar de cierta forma hacia él? Lo que más deseo es por un simple minuto sacarlo a patadas de mi mente y lo consiguen el efecto contrario; lo empujan a patadas, pero a mis pensamientos… se ve que es mucho pedir evadir todo lo relacionado a Shun.

— Bueno en ese caso iré a darle su almuerzo…— Se levantó Runo y se despidió rápidamente.

— Cierto… sino luego te come a ti— La agredida se sonrojó violentamente, sin duda captó el doble sentido para nada implícito. Que dura pedrada que le lanzó Mira. Y eso que su hermano cree que es un tierno ángel inocente.

La de cabello naranja soltó una burlesca carcajada una vez que pudiera estar segura que la alterada peliazul no la escuchara y se regresara para castigarla con lo peor del mundo… cosquillas. Si, quizás dirán que exagero pero no es así. Siendo alguien tan sensible como Mira un simple roce en la nuca o borde de los brazos y estalla en risas. Eso es una tortura, al menos para ella.

— Y, ¿Qué cuentas, Alice?— se dejó caer a mi lado recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba completamente segura que ya tenía conocimiento de las cosas, pero esa pregunta no venía dirigido a ello, solo quería sacar plática de algún otro tema de mi elección.

—Nada que no haya mencionado antes… diría que lo de siempre— Sí ya sé, me siento mal pero no puedo evitar dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Siguen sin hablarse?— Dio un leve golpe su zapato contra el costado del mío. Reí.

— Él anda por su lado con sus "amigas", y yo estoy y estaré siempre con ustedes… no creo que haya mucha novedad en el tema. Cuando intento hablarle o se da la vuelta ignorándome o viene una tipa que ni conozco y se le cuelga del cuello— No quiero aceptarlo, pero los celos me carcomen por dentro. Por más que quiero hacerme entrar en la cabeza que él puede irse con quien se le dé su gana sin tener mi permiso no me cabe, lo que tampoco comprendo es por qué cuando estoy con Klaus o Shadow me ve como si fuera una masoquista con su persona —Si cree que estaré todo el tiempo rogándole está muy mal, diría que demasiado— Sentencié clamando al cielo que pudiera mantener mi dictado de una manera tan sencilla como me atreví a asegurarlo.

El timbre de receso sonó y no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer un peliverde muy bien conocido por mi acompañante de esos momentos. Se acercó y me saludó amablemente pero sin dejar a un lado ese gesto de seriedad y misterio que tanto le encantaba a Mira.

— Que no se meta en líos, Ace— Jugué dándole a entender que la cuidara, aunque no había necesidad de pedírselo. Podrá ser indiferente a los demás pero con sus amigos y en especial con ella saca su lado gentil. Me recuerda a Shun. Y nuevamente la mula al trigo, si seré una idiota…

Nuevamente me quedé en soledad. No me preocupaba pero al referirse soledad digo que soy yo la marginada que no tiene con quién platicar, o tiene pero no puedo abrirme a conocer nuevos amigos, no malpiensen, solo amigos. Era receso, el momento más odiado por mí desde hace una semana. Pues resulta que desde mi discusión "accidentalmente" pública las chicas murmuraban uno que otro rumor completamente fuera de lugar. Para empeorar las cosas todo sobre mí, ni siquiera tenían un poco de delicadeza para disimular las cosas, solo faltaba que gritaran mentiras de mi persona en mi cara.

— Oye…— voz gruesa y enigmática…por dios, tengo muchos problemas para evitarlo ¿Existirán repelentes contra chicos morenos de ojos dorados y desgraciadamente guapos? Si es así pido toda la mercancía disponible — vamos, el profesor de química te busca en el laboratorio— Era mucho pedir que el insensible de Shun Kazami, me buscara a mí. Al menos ya no.

— Un por favor no está de más…— Me atreví a quejarme levantándome y caminando hacia el sitio indicado. Al escuchar que se disponía a seguirme me giré con brusquedad y le lancé una mirada mordaz — Conozco en donde es el laboratorio, no te desgastes en caminar más de lo debido—

En verdad que no era mi mejor día. Para comenzar se me hace tarde, luego la profesora no me deja entrar y pierdo las dos primeras clases luego me da un bajón de ánimo y no entro a las restantes… para eso mejor no hubiera ido a la escuela. Y para rematar la racha de mala suerte me tengo que topar con mi… realmente no sé que seamos ahora. La pelea que tuvimos nos distanció por completo, pero nunca dijimos algo de terminar el noviazgo…bueno, el punto es que me encuentro con Shun. En definitiva, es el peor día de mi vida.

— ¿Acaso atraviesas las paredes?— jugaba con un manojo de llaves. Entre ellas la del laboratorio — Podrás estar pálida como un fantasma, pero hasta que te arrolle un camión o algo similar no atravesarás ningún muro…— Odio su sarcasmo cruel, detesto que se ría frente a mí y de mí misma, y me reprocho por no decirle nada. Al menos en esta última semana me di cuenta de eso. Y pensar que me reía de los comentarios de este tipo que suele lanzarle a Dan.

— Seguro que sí, y para completar el carnaval de fenómenos te tenemos a ti como cavernícola…— mascullé mientras que él sonreía. Seguro mi intento de insulto fue tan estúpido — Apúrate, tengo más cosas que hacer y estar cuidando una especie en evolución no está en mis planes de hoy— sencillamente me ignoró.

Luego de caminar tan solo un minuto a lo mucho me sentía asfixiada por la atmósfera. Afortunadamente, para mí, el laboratorio estaba a unos 20 o 30 metros, después de eso él, quisiera o no, debería retirarse.

— Abre la puerta…— me aventuré a ordenarle. Me sorprendió que no me reclamara el tono que usé sobre él, siendo honesta verdaderamente soné muy altanera. Bah, que me importa, la idea era que se largara de una buena vez.

Entré y me admiró ver todo en silencio absoluto, claro… hasta que escuché una puerta cerrarse. Pude haber jurado que él me había encerrado para ver qué tanta suerte tengo en que alguien me encontrara, pero al girarme me exalté de verlo recargado en la salida. Pensándolo más a fondo sí que soy una idiota, por no decirme algo peor. ¿Cómo se supone que el profesor de química me esperaría en el laboratorio, si Shun tenía las llaves consigo? En algún día no muy lejano seré nominada y ganadora segura al premio Nobel de la idiotez. Parece que destroné a Dan de su racha que según el acosador aquí presente mantenía impecable.

—Abre…— le exigí. Si yo soy una idiota él lo es más, en vez de abrir la puerta abrió la boca. Lo miré dudosa y por lo visto se encogió de hombros.

— No especificaste que…— Su burlesca y hermosa… corrección, odiosa risa desapareció volviendo a aquel gesto de indiferencia total. Estaba en líos, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerme estaba en gran oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se acercó un par de pasos a mí y yo retrocedí cuatro. No es que le tuviese miedo, pero no estaba de más poner mis sentidos a alerta máxima. Sonrió de nuevo. Qué raro… me pareció haber visto ¿Tristeza? Creo que los materiales gaseosos que estén dentro de este salón me están provocando alucinaciones.

— ¿Por qué retrocedes? No es que te fuera a matar…— Su voz se escuchó perturbadoramente neutra.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— No muy detrás de mí había una plaqueta de vidrio, estaba levemente quebrada de una esquina, eso era bueno para mí, si podía llegar a ella tendría un intento de arma en caso que se quisiera pasar de listo. Aunque una plaqueta media quebrada contra arte ninja no parece muy reconfortante, pero algo es mejor que nada. Además podía tener la suerte que tuviera alguna bacteria mortal que se le contagiara con un corte… definitivamente hay algo en el aire de este lugar.

— Quería hablar contigo…— me respondió —Si quieres tomar el vidrio hazlo y ya, no eres muy discreta— Me sonrojé de vergüenza.

—Podíamos hablar afuera. Claro… si tuviéramos algo de qué hablar— aseveré. Soltó el aire que parecía estar conteniendo. Se acercó más a mí pero se desvió hacía una de las alargadas mesas y se sentó en un banco. Quizás consideró prudente colocarse del lado opuesto para evitar agravar la tensión que de por sí ya había.

—Lo tenemos…— yo iba a pronunciar un "¿Así?" pero se adelantó —Alice… ¿Qué somos?— esperaba cualquier cosa, pero debo aceptarlo… eso no. ¿Todavía tiene la maldita hipocresía de recordarme todo? No sé que tanto puede doler una bofetada mía ya que nunca eh golpeado a nadie, pero me están entrando ganas de averiguarlo.

— No sé, dímelo tú. Debes estar más seguro que yo en eso…— Soné más fría de lo que tenía pensado. Él bajó la cabeza, respiraba más agitado… jamás lo había visto así. En el borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué demonios me sales con esas? ¿Qué demonios hice yo?— Aunque no quisiera aparentarlo estaba triste, o al menos eso quería hacerme pensar… ¿No? ¿Acaso se puede jugar con los sentimientos de una persona a la que supuestamente amas?

— Di todo por ti, y sabes perfectamente que absolutamente todo, me metiste en problemas una y otra vez, tuve una que otra discusión con mis amigas por distanciarme de ellas, mentí varias veces en casa para poder salir juntos, eso y mucho más. Y sabes hasta que punto me refiero en ese mucho más ¿Para que luego te des la vuelta olvidándome tan fácil?— No pude evitar gritar, pero yo tenía razón. Después de cierto día que se podría decir dejé de ser una niña a la semana prácticamente él me había desechado. Y no lo decía por querer estar correcta. Pero él fue que terminó todo, aún sin confirmármelo.

— Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Por qué dices eso?— Ganas de sonar mi palma a toda velocidad contra un costado de su cara me estaba sobrando, pero una parte de mí quería ver hasta qué grado de mentiras formula rápidamente — ¿Qué dices tú? Estás tan molesta conmigo por algo que yo no hice pero bien que te dejas mimar por ese mediocre de Klaus y el arrogante de Shadow… solo eso faltaba ¿Verdad?— Estaba enojada, y eso que lograr molestarme era difícil.

— Ellos son mis amigos— prácticamente le grité

— Si serás… ¿No ves como te miran? ¿Qué rayos dicen de ti a tus espaldas? Tan solo dime ¿Sabes realmente que quieren esos dos de ti?— Iba a darle una buena bofetada, pero me detuvo la mano sin problemas. Me sorprendió ver que su pulso estaba acelerado, y su mano que sostenía a la mía se encontraba temblando —Escúchalos de vez en cuando y terminarás dándote cuenta que te buscan con intención de un maldito revolcón de diez minutos— Su agarre aumentaba la presión, me dolía la muñeca.

— Tú no fuiste la diferencia, lo único en que no concuerdan es que tú si lograste tu diversión de diez minutos ¿Verdad?— Abrió los ojos, pero esta vez diferente. Me miraba con gran enojo y decepción, como si no me soportara me soltó bruscamente.

— ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí?— Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, solo dirigía su vista al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? Cabello azul oscuro, ojos creo que verdes… más alta que yo… ¿También es tu próximo juguete? ¿O ya entró en tu lista de víctimas? No sé por qué me dices tanto de Klaus y Shadow si tú no estás muy lejos de ellos— Sentía que me estaba pasando, pero no planeaba aguantarme todo esto cuando al fin soltaba verdades en cara.

No vi el momento en que terminé acorralada entre la pared y él. Mis muñecas estaban sujetadas por sus manos y no podía zafarme de esa situación, ¿De qué serviría gritar si detrás de estos vidrios no se escucha nada? Mejor no me lastimaba la garganta o sería peor. Si es que podía serlo.

— Tonta… tengo dos cosas para decirte…— inhaló gravemente como intentando calmarse. Aflojó mis muñecas, pero no las soltó — La primera… esa chica que mencionas, si, es muy linda ¿Verdad? pero ¿Te digo algo? Ella es Fabia, mi prima… además creo que te dije desde un inicio en quién sí estaba interesado… aunque claro, me hubiera gustado más aún si el sentimiento fuera recíproco— Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Que tonta fui… pero igual me enojó ¿Sigue dudando en que yo era una tonta enamorada atrás de él?

—Pero… aún así eso no explica que insultes a Klaus ni Shadow… te agraden o no, son mis amigos…— Suspiró con una indirecta de "eres una necia" — Tú solías estar paseándote con una chica, ¿Qué se siente que te paguen con la misma moneda?— Chasqueó la lengua y negó en silencio.

— Si te refieres a una rubia y alta de ojos negros, nada que ver conmigo. Ambos nos odiamos a muerte por… quién sabe, solo estoy seguro del odio mutuo. Por desgracia era mi compañera de proyecto, obligadamente tenía que verle la cara muy seguido— Le miré con alto grado de incredulidad —Además si a cuentas de celos vamos creo que yo tengo mucho más que reclamar…—

— ¿Qué?— no fue pregunta retórica, en verdad no entendí eso último.

— Simple, sé que no lo aparentaba, pero me matabas al verte con algún otro chico. Creo que en varias ocasiones fue Dan el que me calmó de todo, pero eso no evitaba que los fulminara con los ojos…— Desviaba su mirada, si no lo conociera bien estaba molesto, pero estaba completamente segura que escondía la cara por lo levemente ruborizado que estaba de admitir lo que siempre negaba.

— Creo que… si lo vemos así cambian mucho las cosas— Ya tenía rato de haber soltado mis manos para poner las suyas a los lados de mis hombros, me tenía encerrada aún pero ya no tan salvajemente como antes.

— Demasiado…— rió suavemente. Algo dentro de mí quería brincar de alegría al ver que no estaba molesto.

— Entonces respóndeme tú… ¿Qué somos?— rodeé su nuca con mis delgados brazos.

— Lo que quieras menos ex— a pesar que lo decía en broma a ninguno de los dos nos hizo mucha gracia, menos al recordar que por poco y entramos en esa categoría. Reí y me alcé un poco para alcanzar a darle un leve beso en los labios. —Eso me basta…— Se acercó más a mí para facilitar el contacto.

En la salida tuvimos cuidado que ningún maestro o prefecto nos viese juntos. Digo… un par de jóvenes según ellos con las hormonas alborotadas, saliendo de un cuarto completamente cerrado, oscuro, solo y a prueba de ruidos podría ser mal visto. Una vez fuera de peligro subimos las escaleras hacía la explanada del colegio, un par de chicas oportunistas se acercaban a Shun creyendo que seguía soltero, rápidamente me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la mano mientras miraba directamente a una de las chicas, la cual me regresó el gesto con toque de desprecio. Poco me importó.

— Extrañaba esa posesividad— Me jaló frente suyo y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos apegándome más a él. "Yo también" me dije por dentro.

Se recargó contra una de las blancas paredes sin soltarme y estuvimos así un rato. Se escuchó el timbre del segundo receso, probablemente los chicos estarían buscándome pero no tengo ningún apuro en soltarme, al menos hasta que tuve necesidad de hidratarme. Me solté con suavidad de sus brazos y me giré levemente hacia él.

— Buscaré un jugo… ¿Quieres algo?— Me ofrecí, pero él se negó sentándose en las escaleras del edificio.

Me costó conseguir un cubito de plástico con jugo de manzana. En esta hora siempre hacen pelea por comprar algo en la cafetería, de puro milagro en todos los recesos hay saldo blanco. Ya de regresó no me extrañó ver a Shun de pie, pero se me cortó la respiración al ver a Klaus frente a él. No se veían nada alegres.

— Te digo que la dejes…— amenazó Shun

— Deberías seguir tú propio consejo, el que la lastima eres tú, no yo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?— Comencé a odiarlo. Podrá ser amigo mío, de los que estuvieron animándome ¿Pero quién se cree para responder en mi lugar? Noté como Shun se burló en su cara.

—Quizás eso piensas tú, y posiblemente toda la escuela pero ¿Te digo algo? Tu opinión me importa tan poco que no hay cifra para valorarle… solo te digo que tu cortejo disfrazado de consuelo ya se desvaneció, si te acercas a Alice no creo que vivas para contarla— Le advirtió Shun. Siempre que Klaus me defendía me sentía incómoda y le terminaba pidiendo que guardara silencio o no se metiera, pero cada vez que era Shun que pronunciaba esas amenazas me sonrojaba y me dejaba cuidar sin protesta alguna.

— Pensar que estuve tan cerca de ganarle a Shadow…—

— ¿En qué?— le cuestionó Shun. Él me había mencionado algo como esto del peliazul, y estaba segura que ya sabía todo el rollo, pero era muy posible que él estuviera consciente que yo escuchaba y por eso es que probablemente pedía una explicación que él ya conocía.

— Verás, aposté que un caballero como yo le caía mejor como pareja a Alice que un tipo con facha de chico malo y rebelde de la escuela, como él. Aceptamos el acuerdo y el que ganara al tener un poco de "intimidad" con ella primero recibiría cierta suma de dinero…— Eso de "intimidad" me repugnó. Él tenía razón. Shun tenía razón en que fui muy ciega al no ver que querían realmente, pero no sería repetido. No soy juguete de nadie, y menos de un par de mujeriegos que se disfrazan de amigos.

Sin más salí de mi escondite con dirección a ambos chicos, cuando Von Herzen me vio se limitó a un "¡Alice" ¿Si sabes que era broma no?". Obviamente le ignoré y jalé a mi novio de la muñeca, seguro que si lo dejaba más tiempo en frente de ese mediocre se le iría encima a golpes y terminaba con un castigo o en el peor de los casos una expulsión.

No tenía ganas de estar en las últimas dos horas, sencillamente saqué mi maleta del salón y le avisé a Runo que no estaría, antes que pudiera reclamar corté la llamada. Después de todo, la escuela era muy grande, y el avisarle que no entraría al resto de las clases en persona no era ninguna buena idea. Cuando llegué con Shun me miró pícaramente.

— Miren nada más a Alice Gehabich… ¿Quién diría que se escaparía de la escuela?— Se burló al ver mis intenciones.

—Tú tampoco tienes mucho que decir… hasta donde sé te has escapado de clases muy seguido— Se hizo el ofendido y le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo, cruzamos una especie de barda y al fin conseguimos libertad. Que fortuna que aún llevaba el short de deporte bajo mi falda.

Como no teníamos a donde ir fuimos a mi casa. Seguro que no había nadie allí, entramos y aventé mi bolso en el mueble. Me dirigí a la cocina y encendí la estufa para calentar agua, me dio ganas de beber una taza de café. Vi que Shun estaba recostado en el largo sofá con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, creo que no se fijó que su playera se desabotonó un poco. Eso de la playera y estarle mirando lo que dejaba ver de su sereno rostro terminaban hipnotizando a cualquier chica, pero no es porque le gustara llamar la atención, simplemente así es como todo el tiempo se acomodaba, recuerdo que en varias ocasiones me enojé con él creyendo que lo hacía a propósito para hacerme sonrojar o solo para encelarme con las chicas que babearan por estarlo mirando. No es por pervertida, pero de igual modo me gusta esta vista. Subí a mi cuarto con intención de quitarme el uniforme de la escuela, no me disgustaba pero tampoco era la mejor moda del siglo. Al abrir mi clóset observé el vestido que usaría el baile. Sonreí, esta vez con alegría. Si convencía a mi querido novio de ir al baile probablemente si valdrá la pena todos mis fines de semana invertidos en esa pieza de tela.

— ¿Cómo se verá puesto?— Nunca me lo medí realmente, le pedí el favor a Runo en que lo comprara, de todos modos somos de la misma medida.

No pierdo nada, conociendo al espécimen masculino que estaba abajo debería haberse dormido. Tomé la prenda y entré al baño. Mi amiga había hecho una elección perfecta, el negro me daba una apariencia más esbelta resaltando la curva de mi cintura y los detalles en morado o lila hacían un precioso contraste. Después de tanto batallar una vez fuera del cuarto de baño logré subir la cremallera de la escotada espalda. El escote no era muy exuberante pero tampoco pasaba muy inadvertido. Me asusté al sentir como se deslizaba el cierre nuevamente hacía abajo.

— Yo diría que un poco más escotado no se vería mal…— susurró con cierto toque seductor en mi oído. Es fácil de adivinar quién era — ¿Recuerdas que cosa pasó unos días antes que nos peleáramos?— Sabía perfectamente que cosas pervertidas recorrían su "retorcida" mente.

Reí con el mismo pensamiento pervertido rondando en mi mente.

— Para nada… ¿Me harías el favor de recordar?— Sin duda alguna sería un día largo con tantas perversiones. Pero mi día largo se volvería en una vida corta cuando Runo recuerde mi huida y me pida explicaciones. Me pregunto si tendré algo inventado para alegar en ese rato… Por ahora tengo que hacer algo más importante…

* * *

><p><strong>No hay mucho que decir… a quién engaño claro que lo hay… ¡Feliz cumple Are-Chan! Espero que te la pases bien y como tengo muy en claro que no puedo regalarte nada en persona por taaanta distancia aquí entre nosotras, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es escribirte algo. Suerte con tus exámenes, yo ando por comenzarlos y ¡Qué cumplas muchos años más! =D Espero que Sora y Tsuki te hayan preparado algún pastel (no seas malita, invita una rebanada *w*) y si no veré como hacer uno sin incendiar mi cocina XD Por cierto, te hubiera puesto en la historia junto con Sora y Tsuki-Chan, solo que tengo un ligero problema que intento resolver al escribir y que sin duda tú pareces dominarlo jeje… ya luego te interrogo para ver cómo mejorar en eso ^^U Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites estaré allí para ayudarte, animarte o lo que sea =) nuevamente ¡Felicidades!<strong>

**Espero y te allá gustado, sino supongo que tendré muchos mensajes con amenazas de muerte -w- **

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
